victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Trinjin
Trinjin is the pairing of Trina Vega and Sinjin Van Cleef (Trin/a and Sin/'jin'). This pairing has never had any real interaction, except in some episodes. It also has a very small fanbase but it could be possible that Trina is the most shipped character with Sinjin. Many people ship this just because Trina & Sinjin are leftover characters. Similarities There are not very many similarities between Trina and Sinjin (these are only similarities, not necessarily proof that they like each other). *They are both disliked by most people and are labeled as "weird." * Both use and love a vibrating hairbrush. *Both get their feet bleached by Foon-Yee. *They both wore blue clothing to Tori's 'prome.' *Trina has a crush on Beck, and Sinjin has a crush on Jade, and Beck & Jade used to be a couple. Trinjin Moments Season 1 'The Birthweek Song' *Sinjin tells Tori that she should get Trina a Sinjin bobble-head for her birthweek. 'Tori the Zombie' *Trina and Sinjin both seem to like the vibrating hairbrush in this episode. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *When Sinjin was added to join the chat, Trina was looking at the screen while he spoke. 'The Diddly-Bops ' * Trina and Sinjin are both in the "new" Diddly-Bops together and ride in Sikowitz's van facing each other. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Trina and Sinjin both run into the classroom, disturbing the class, to meet Dale Squires. Season 2 'Prom Wrecker' *They're very close to each other here; Trina even nudges Sinjin at one point in the episode. *Trina asks Sinjin to help her win "Prome Queen". *Trina must've known that Sinjin could help her rig the votes. *Sinjin asks Trina out to Prome. *He wants to "have the full experience", having Trina stay near him, talk to him, and maybe "share a laugh" with her. *Trina doesn't want to go with him, but she finally agrees. *Trina shakes hands with Sinjin and freaks out when she gets his chewed, but never swallowed, meatloaf on her hand. *Sinjin tries to hide the meatloaf in his hand when Trina walks up to him. * Trina wipes her hand on his shirt, sliding her hand down his front. *Sinjin tries to touch Trina, but she smacks his hand away. *The two dance together. *Trina asks Sinjin if he's sure that she will win. Sinjin says never to doubt him. *They are both shocked that Trina didn't win. *Trina attacks Sinjin for not making her win Prome Queen. *Trina and Sinjin dance together when Tori sings Best Friend's Brother. *Sinjin gives Trina his coat. * Trina holds up Sinjin's coat over her head so she won't get too wet when it rains. *Trina tries to stop Sinjin from dancing too close to her. *Trina continues smiling and dancing with Sinjin even when she didn't win Prome queen. *Sinjin used Trina's desire to become Prome Queen to get a chance to have her as his Prome date. *Sinjin actually does rig the votes just for Trina to win. *If you look closely at the votes, Sinjin placed himself as Prome King, possibly so that he and Trina could dance as Prome King and Queen together. 'Helen Back Again' *Sinjin is running the sound for Trina's re-audition. *Sinjin dances along with Trina's song and seems to enjoy her performance, possibly deafened by love. 'Who Did It to Trina?' *Sinjin and Trina discover they both get their feet bleached at the same place, and by Foon-Yee. *When they learn this, they get very excited and smile at each other before Tori interrupts. *Both Trina and Sinjin get hurt: Trina falls from the ceiling, and Sinjin gets punched by Tori. Season 3 'The Gorilla Club' *Sinjin is the first to ask about Trina's shoes as she walks down the stairs. *Both Sinjin and Trina know about Fazzini shoes. *Sinjin compliments Trina's shoes, saying they look hot. *When Trina's having trouble walking down the stairs, Sinjin walks up to her and lets her hold onto his hair for support. *Trina trusts Sinjin to let him support her walking down the stairs. 'The Worst Couple' *Sinjin makes Trina his assistant (aka Query Girl) on his game show. *Trina is upset that Sinjin won't let her talk and tries to stand up to him. *Trina says hello to Sinjin dramatically, maybe trying to impress him and the crowd. *Trina seemed shocked and hurt when Sinjin shouted at her. *Trina struts when she is introduced, possibly to impress Sinjin and the crowd. 'How Trina Got In' *In André's flashback, Sinjin wiped a tear away, clapping and smiling, after Trina sang. *In André's flashback, when Sinjin said he was at Hollywood Arts for a whole year, Trina seemed impressed by him and said it was cool. *Sinjin seemed to be flirting with Trina during André's flashback. *Sinjin compliments Trina on her singing, saying that she sounded like an angel and had "hot pipes." *Trina thanks him and doesn't insult him like she usually does currently. *If Sikowitz's story is the true one, then Sinjin is indirectly the reason Trina got in, since his head was stuck in a vending machine and the teachers, except Sikowitz, had to go help him. *In André's flashback, Sinjin knocks Trina's talent out and is extremly remorseful, and Trina doesn't seem very mad with him. 'Tori Goes Platinum' *Trina and Sinjin were both shown to be overly excited about Mason Thornesmith taking auditions. 'Crazy Ponnie' *Sinjin and Trina were both shown crying/whining in the girls bathroom. *Trina was still in the bathroom when Tori and Ponnie left, and Sinjin was in the bathroom when Tori returned a few moments later. It is possible that Trina and Sinjin saw each other in the bathroom. TheSlap.com Hints * In one of Sinjin's poems for Jade, he said Trina scares him. His third love poem for Jade reads: **''"Don't like me like that?'' **''There's always Tori or Cat'' **''But Trina scares me."'' *Trina posts saying she's still trapped in the bathroom. Sinjin says that she shouldn't be so worried because she has a nice bathroom. *Sinjin posts Happy St. Patrick's day on March 24th. Trina comments calling him a weirdo and telling him it was last week. He replies by saying that's why people got so mad at him for pinching them. * This conversation: **'Sinjin:' Found a chunk of meatloaf under my pillow. Not sure how or when it got there, but it was delicious. **'Trina:' Every time I think about you, I want to throw up in my mouth. **'Sinjin:' At least you think about me. *On the photo gallery for "Who Did it to Trina?" Trina states that had Sinjin done it to her, she would have forgiven him as he is a "fellow foot bleacher." *Sinjin: Trina asked me out during her first week at Hollywood Arts. I turned her down. Sinjin can smell desperation. *Sinjin made another Sock Puppets video about him and Trina hanging out at a "cool people party," meaning that he thinks Trina is cool as well as believes that she harbors a crush on him. Gallery Victorious-109-dale-squires-clip-1.jpg|The Birthweek Song Tumblr_lnd8wuPgpm1qbb7qqo1_500.gif|Prom Wrecker (GIF) Tumblr_llweaevqCo1qf7phso1_500.png|Prom Wrecker Trinjin.jpg|Prom Wrecker 004.JPG Wats.JPG Yf.JPG No.JPG Woohoo.JPG 016.JPG 017.JPG 019.JPG Gas.JPG 021.JPG 036.JPG Tumblr_lseb4uffyr1qca77b.gif|The Diddly-Bops (GIF) Dalesquirestrinjin1789!.jpg|A Film by Dale Squires IMG 1538.PNG|The Worst Couple 033.JPG 034.JPG 038.JPG Sgs.JPG Dtds.JPG IMG 8633.PNG IMG 8636.PNG Trinjiniparty.png Trinjineye.jpg WDITT155.png WDITT154.png WDITT153.png WDITT152.png Fanfiction *Scarily Perfect by Dawnmist of RiverClan *Just Three Little Letters by JonasLuver17 *Who has the most unusual pairing? by Lucille Brown Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairing